xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation
|modes=Single player, Multiplayer |genre=Arcade / Air Combat |ratings=ESRB: T (Teen) PEGI: 12+ CERO: A (All ages) |platforms=Xbox 360 |media=DVD-DL |input=Xbox 360 Controller, Ace Edge }} is the latest installment developed by Namco Bandai exclusively for the Xbox 360 as part of the Ace Combat franchise. It was released on October 23, 2007 in North America, November 1 in Japan, November 23 in Europe, and December 13 in Australia. Game premise ''Ace Combat 6 follows the fictional war between the Republic of Emmeria and the Federal Republic of Estovakia on the Anean continent, north of Yuktobania. It begins with the invasion of the Emmerian capital, Gracemeria, by the Estovakian Air Force on August 30, 2015. Players take on the role of an Emmerian pilot and squadron leader who has the callsign Talisman. The player's wingman goes by the callsign Shamrock, and will fight alongside Talisman throughout the entire game. Both characters are assigned to the Garuda team of the Emmerian Air Force's 28th Tactical Fighter Squadron. Plot The story is seen from various viewpoints which are tied together through the cinematic narratives presented in between each mission. They focus on the war from several perspectives: *'Lt. Colonel Voychek' - an officer in Estovakian Air Force; former ace pilot now assigned to the occupation in Gracemeria as an intelligence officer *'Lt. Commander Ilya Pasternak' - newly assigned lead ace tasked with destroying Emmeria's Garuda Team; placed in charge of the Strigon Squadron *'Melissa Herman' - a civilian and the mother of a daughter she believes had died in the initial attack on Gracemeria, now struggling to survive the war *'Sgt. Louis McKnight' - a tank officer in the Emmerian military; he leads his tank crew in following up a lead on easy money behind enemy territory, similar to the story behind the film, Kelly's Heroes It begins in the Emmerian capital of Gracemeria, with the story of Melissa Herman as she watches her daughter getting on to a school bus for a field trip. As she watches, an enemy plane suddenly swoops in and fires on the King's Bridge, the one Matilda's school bus will be crossing, cutting it in half. Emmerian pilots are scrambled to meet what has turned out to be an all out surprise attack by the Estovakian Air Force and this is where the player is introduced into the game. The Emmerian Air Force and Navy manage to beat back the first wave only to suffer heavy casualties from Nimbus cruise missiles launched from the P-1112 Aigaion. Ace pilots from the Estovakian Air Force's "Strigon Squadron" arrive on the heels of the attack to establish air supremacy over Gracemeria. An evacuation is ordered by Air Defense Command and all pilots are informed that the Army is planning a mass rendezvous on Khesed Island, still under the control of Emmeria. During the next few missions, Garuda Team are tasked to assist ground forces cut off from the bulk of the Emmerian Army and eventually aid in conducting a landing at Rargom Beach in Anea, before rescuing various units trapped at Silvat Town. An eventual confrontation with the P-1112 Aigaion leads to its destruction alongside several members of the Strigon Squadron assigned to protect it, removing the threat of its Nimbus anti-air missile system in future operations. During a later mission, Air Defense Command orders all forces to suddenly pull out just as they are on the verge of success. Shamrock ignores the order and engages members of the Strigon Squadron that are in the area, forcing Talisman to assist. They are both severely reprimanded for disobeying orders. It is revealed that Estovokia is planning to detonate a chemical weapon inside Gracemeria as a last resort option should Emmeria succeed in breaking through. After a short restriction from flying, Garuda Team is tasked with the destruction of the WMD catalyst stationed at Fort Norton. After its destruction, the Emmerian military is now free to begin the Liberation of Gracemeria. After an intense ground, naval and air battle, the Emmerians manage to liberate Gracemeria. Ilya Pasternak, the new leader of the Strigon Squadron, faces off against the Garuda Team in the skies over the city and dies fighting. Garuda and other pilots are then assigned to a night-time air patrol over the capital city in celebration. During the patrol, Shamrock reveals that his family were killed in the war and that he could not call himself an Ace since he was unable to defend them. Subsequently, a surprise wave of cruise missiles are launched at Gracemeria from a previously unknown Estovakian weapon, the Chandelier, accompanied by stealth fighters which engage the pilots. Garuda Team proceeds to shoot down the missiles before any serious damage is done. The final mission takes place deep within Estovakian territory, the only time Emmeria enters Estovakian territory throughout the game. They manage to slip past the Chandelier's defenses and damage the railgun's cooling systems but fail to destroy the weapon. Shamrock then goes on a suicide mission to locate the final weakness of the weapon by performing a recon of the loading trench below the gun to confirm the position of a backup cooling unit. With his plane heavily damaged by anti-aircraft fire, he crashes his plane into the ground. Talisman follows through with the destruction of the cooling unit, before flying into the barrel of the cannon to blast the core, destroying the Chandelier. Lt. Colonel Voychek narrates the ending, stating that Estovakia's war was born out of desperation and convinced that it was still the right thing to do under the circumstances, but also hoping for a peaceful future between both nations. Shamrock is also seen narrating the ending, however he is confined to a wheelchair having survived the crash. The final cutscene finishes with Shamrock narrating to Talisman that the peace between both nations had been what they'd always been fighting for and that it had finally come. Aces Like previous Ace Combat games, Ace Combat 6 features an enemy ace squadron that appears as an antagonist throughout the game. Estovakia's Strigon Squadron fulfills this role, fighting the player in over a third of the game's missions. Individual aces also appear in each mission; shooting them down unlocks their aircraft's special paint scheme. ESM support can be employed by both allied and enemy forces. ESM greatly enhances the tracking ability of guided weapons, even ordinary missiles. It also reduces the tracking ability of enemy weapons. ESM is different from jamming since it doesn't entirely prevent affected units from spotting their targets through radar and their lock-on capability is not as severely hindered. Multiple ESM fields can overlap each other for stronger effects. Having an allied ESM field over an enemy ESM signal doesn't negate each other but the effects are still experienced by units from both sides within the field's effective range. Frontline resupply is another feature in the game where players can land in friendly airbases to resupply, in the middle of the battle. Aircraft Fifteen officially licensed aircraft appear in the game. Players begin with the F-16C Fighting Falcon and can soon purchase the Mirage 2000-5, Tornado GR.4, or the A-10A Thunderbolt II. Later in the game, additional aircraft are unlocked. These are the F-15E Strike Eagle, F/A-18F SuperHornet, F-14D SuperTomcat, F-117A Nighthawk, F-2A, Rafale M, and the Typhoon. While the Su-33 Flanker appears primarily as an enemy plane, used by the Estovakians' elite Strigon Team, it can also be purchased and flown by the player and his wingman. The Su-47 Berkut and F-22A Raptor are the final real-world aircraft unlocked, and are two of the game's three best-performing aircraft. The third is the last unlockable jet in the game, the fictional CFA-44 Nosferatu, which is the game's official superfighter. A number of NPC-only aircraft also appear in-game. These include the F-4E Phantom II, the B-52H Stratofortress, the AV-8B Harrier II, the AC-130 Spectre, the Hawker Siddeley Nimrod, the SR-71 blackbird (high above airfield on anea landing mission) and the XB-70 Valkyrie. Multiplayer Ace Combat 6 includes 4 default multiplayer modes: Battle Royale, Siege Battle, Team Battle, and Co-Op Battle. Battle Royale Basic Deathmatch game mode, up to sixteen players shoot each other down to earn points, highest points by the time limit wins. Team Battle In Team Battle, a basic Team Deathmatch game is created, with a couple of changes. *The teams don't have to be even. Up to 16 players can join, but one team can have up to 15 members. *Points are awarded based on the type of aircraft destroyed. Siege Battle A unique type of multiplayer game, Siege Battle is played with two teams, Attacking and Defending. The Attacking team attempts to destroy the target (usually heavily defended by flak) within the time limit. The Defending team tries to halt their attack. Co-op Battle The co-op battle mode consist of two singleplayer missions without AI that can be played with up to three other players. Downloadable content Namco has released seven sets of downloadable paint schemes for Ace Combat 6's aircraft. These paint schemes modify the plane's maneuverability, speed, armor, and payloads.[http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3164434 Ace Combat 6 DLC Coming Next Week, 1Up.com] Among the schemes available are those of Ace Combat 2's protagonist, paint schemes based on aircraft prototypes, an A-10 with the Shark mouth, and a Halloween paint scheme for the F-14D that gives the plane stealth capabilities. There are also a series of paint schemes modeled after various Ace Squadrons from previous games. These Ace Squadron colors include the Grabacr and Razgriz Squadrons from Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War; the Rot Squadron (Typhoon), Espada Squadron (Rafale M), Gault Squadron (Su-47 Berkut), Galm Team (Cipher and Pixy F-15E), and Crow Team (PJ F-16C) from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War; Mobius 1 (F-22A Raptor) and Yellow Squadron (Su-37) from Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies; and Ace Combat 3:Electrosphere organizations UPEO (Typhoon) and General Resources (A/F-117 Nav Hawk). In addition to the above, allusions to several characters exclusive to the Namco Bandai game The Idolm@ster are featured. These paint schemes include both the Su-33その他 - マーケットプレース and the Su-47その他 - マーケットプレース named "Idolmaster Miki", in allusion to Miki Hoshii; and Yukiho Hagiwara also has a paint scheme used on an F-117 Nighthawk.その他 - マーケットプレース Another Idolm@ster plane is named "Idolmaster Chihiya" which is used on the F-15E Strike Eagle.その他 - マーケットプレース Two Idolm@ster planes were released on March 27, 2008; one of them is the F-22A Raptor "Idolmaster Haruka", with the other being the Dassault Mirage 2000-5 "Idolmaster Yayoi".その他 - マーケットプレース The download content released on April 25, 2008 included a Rafale M Idolm@ster plane named "Idolmaster Iori".その他 - マーケットプレース Furthermore, Japanese players were awarded a bonus for pre-ordering the game online. The bonus came in the form of a card with two codes on it. Both would unlock special paint schemes for the F-15E Strike Eagle, based on the Yellow 13 Su-37 and Mobius 1 F-22A Raptor from Ace Combat 04. Namco has also released downloadable co-op versions of single player missions. Ragno Fortress, and Chandelier are now available in addition to The Aigaion and Bartolomeo Fortress which came with the game. As of early November 2007, GAME, a leading UK gaming retailer, awarded the same pre-order bonus to buyers in the United Kingdom. This is a rare bonus seeing as how it has not been released to the American market. Ace Edge The Ace Edge is a joystick and throttle controller designed specifically for Ace Combat 6. Produced by Hori, it was only made available for purchase in a special-limited edition package of the game. The Ace Edge package was only officially released in North America and Japan. The price of the package was $149.99 US dollars. The package also includes an Ace Combat 6 faceplate for an Xbox 360. It is called "Flight Stick EX" in Japan. It is very similar to the Saitek X45 HOTAS joystick / throttle system popular with PC flight simulation players. The throttle unit is identical, while the control column is slightly different (likely to better accommodate Xbox button maps). The top of the X45 stick featured two 8-way hat switches, one on the left and one at the bottom, and three thumb buttons above them with one under a safety cover; the Ace Edge retains the left 8-way hat switch, but swaps the positions of the thumb buttons and the second hat switch, with three of the Xbox controller's four main buttons in a rearranged order (Y'', ''B and X'', left to right, ''A being the trigger) below an analog mini-stick rather than a second hat switch. The stick also features both a flexible sleeve over the shaft and spring, and a wrist pad, neither present on the Saitek X45. Reception |GSpy = 4/5 |TX = 8.8/10 |EGM = 6.5, 6.5, 8.0''Electronic Gaming Monthly, Issue #222, December 2007. pg. 122 |XPlay = 4/5 |OXM = 8.5/10 }} Characters Emmeria Talisman Talisman is the PC of ''Ace Combat 6, Callsign Garuda 1. Nothing else is known about him, except that he was assigned to Gracemeria Air Force Base in 2013 and has been mentioned in the game as being a "him". Talisman was last seen in the evacuation of the Emmerian military from their capital of Gracemeria in the face of overwhelming Estovakian numbers. During the uprising of Emmerian forces against Estovakian rule, he becomes a pillar of hope and the backbone of their push back to Gracemeria, and a symbol of fear to Estovakian opposition. During the liberation of Gracemeria he and Garuda 2 "Shamrock", along with other Emmerian squadrons, did battle against the new leader of the Estovakian Strigon aces, Ilya Pasternak in his CFA-44 Nosferatu. After a tough battle against the agile and deadly aircraft, Talisman managed to shoot down and kill him, finally liberating Gracemeria in the process. On the night after the city's liberation, he joins the rest of the Emmerian squadrons in patrolling the area, even if they believe hostilities have ceased. During the sudden surprise attack on the city by long range cruise missiles and stealth fighters, he successfully shoots them down and defends the city once again. The next day, he and the other squadrons set off to attack Estovakia's long range rail cannon system, the Chandelier, responsible for the missile attack. Using exceptional piloting skills he destroys the weapon's cooling units and the primary core inside the cannon itself, destroying it and bringing the war to a close. Chris Matel noted that the "only kind of character development you’re going to get on Talisman is how you perform in missions, and this setup actually works."Chris Matel, "[http://www.gamershell.com/xbox360/ace_combat_6_fires_of_liberation/review.html Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation Review]," GameersHell.com. Marcus "Shamrock" Lampert Voice Actor: Sam Riegel (US) / Rikiya Koyama (JP) Shamrock is shown in the introduction of Ace Combat 6, being attached to the Garuda team as Garuda 2. As Talisman's wingman, the player can give him commands. He has a wife and a daughter who reside in Gracemeria, being shown to be concerned about them by saying to himself "Please be safe" due to the ruthless tactics used by the Estovakians in their offensive (bombing of civilians, destroying infrastructure, etc.). He joins the rest of the Emmerian forces in the evacuation Gracemeria, though not without promising to be back soon. He proves to be a valuable asset to Garuda 1(Talisman) as his wingman and they complete many missions together. During the game it is shown that Shamrock would do anything to get back to Gracemeria and free his people, this includes disobeying a direct cease-fire and continuing to dogfight several members of the Strigon team while being pressured to retreat, ending in Garuda Team's suspension from active duty until the mission "Weapons of Mass Destruction." After the liberation of the city of Gracemeria he learns that his wife and daughter died during the conflict, cursing himself for being unable to protect them and vows to 'turn in his wings'. However, due to the threat of the Estovakian-controlled Chandelier railgun, Shamrock remains on active duty. During the strike on the Chandelier, he single- handedly flies through the trench loading the cruise missiles and then into the weapon itself, while under heavy fire, to give AWACS Ghost Eye the position of the internal Cooling Unit. His plane is severely damaged in the recon flight, though he ejects offscreen before his aircraft is destroyed. The injuries that he sustains during his ejection temporarily confine him to a wheelchair forcing his retirement from the Emmerian Air Force. He is shown in the ending cinematic enjoying a meal with Melissa and the children in full view of the King's Bridge, which is undergoing repairs. Louis McKnight Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton (US) A sergeant in one of Emmeria's tank battalions, McKnight is first seen guarding a bridge and directing Emmerian refugees across it. However, McKnight and his tank unit are ambushed and annihilated by Estovakian planes, with McKnight and two other sergeants being the only survivors. He manages to link up with the rest of the Emmerian forces and becomes the unofficial captain of his tank after drawing straws. Shortly before the Emmerian landing operation on the mainland, McKnight and his crew devise a plan to loot the Gracemerian central bank, believing that the Estovakians haven't been able to open the vault yet and because one of the crew, Donnie, insists that he had dug a tunnel to the vault. They desert their unit in the midst of one of the battles and make their way to Gracemeria. On the way, they come across and pick up Melissa and Ludmila and kindly give them a ride to the outskirts of Gracemeria before going their separate ways. During the liberation of Gracemeria, McKnight and his crew attempt to break into the vault, but end up inadvertently rescuing Voychek, Matilda, and the statue of the Golden King. Instead of stealing it, McKnight and his crew strap the statue to their tank and parade it around Gracemeria as a symbol of liberation. As a tribute to their country, the tank is left in the town square. Melissa Herman Voice Actor: Cindy Robinson (US) The wife of an Emmerian fighter pilot and Matilda's mother, Melissa finds herself caught in the middle of the war when the Estovakians attack Gracemeria. Believing that Matilda was killed in the attack, Melissa leaves the city along with other refugees, where she then comes across the remains of her husband's crashed plane, showing that he was killed in battle. Later, at a refugee camp, Melissa hears Matilda's voice on the radio and realizes that she had survived. Determined to reunite with Matilda, Melissa makes her way back to Gracemeria. On the way, she meets an Estovakian named Ludmila who is looking for her lover, who is turn out to be Toscha Majasik of the Strigon squadron, and the two women begin to form a bond of friendship as they travel to Gracemeria. When they reach the city, Melissa manages to find Matilda, who introduces her to Voychek. After the cruise missile attack on Gracemeria, Voychek gives Melissa the blueprints to the Chandelier and she transmits the information to Emmerian forces conducting an airstrike on the cannon. After the war, Melissa moves back to her old home and is seen caring for war orphans.TeamXbox Staff, "[http://features.teamxbox.com/xbox/2010/The-Pilots-of-Ace-Combat-6/p1/ The Pilots of Ace Combat 6]," TeamXbox (June 22nd, 2007). Matilda Herman Voice Actor: Erin Fitzgerald (US) Matilda is separated from her mother after going on a field trip to see the statue of the Golden King on the first day of the war. When the Estovakians attack, Matilda hides out in the basement of the city's old palace along with a group of war orphans and helps them protect the statue of the Golden King. During this time, she is welcomed to speak over an Estovakian radio broadcast. She does not take very kindly to this and confronts the broadcaster to "Dance with the angels", which soon becomes a morale-boosting catchphrase among her fellow Emmerians. When Voychek discovers the group and is trapped with them after a booby trap is inadvertently set off, Matilda quickly befriends him. After she is rescued by McKnight and his tank crew, Matilda reunites with her mother and is seen playing with her friends after the war. Estovakia Victor Voychek Voice Actor: Paul St. Peter (US) Voychek is the commander of the Estovakian Air Force's famed "Strigon Team" and a highly respected fighter pilot. He appears soon after the Nimbus' midair impact that destroys the already-atrophied Emmerian Air Forces and Navy, and proceeds to attack. He has the full respect of his team and is known to have suffered leg injuries during the conquest of Gracemeria (even if the PC shoots down Voychek's plane, it is revealed via radio communication between the various members of Strigon that he managed to recover in his badly damaged plane and limp back to base) that prevented him from flying again. He is then reassigned to intelligence duty with the Estovakian Air Force, having the blueprints for the Estovakian Rail Gun, the Chandelier, stored in his laptop. It is shown that he mentored both Toscha Mijasik and Ilya Pasternak before "losing his wings" during the conflict, and is greatly respected by both. During the war, Voychek comes across Matilda and a group of war orphans, and begins to have a change of heart about the war. After he reveals Estovakia's plan to destroy Gracemeria with the Chandelier, Voychek hands the blueprints over to the Emmerian armed forces, allowing Talisman and Shamrock to find the weapon's weaknesses and destroy it. Voychek then spends the rest of the war in an Emmerian prisoner of war camp and is the best man at Toscha and Ludmila's wedding. Voychek is an anomaly in the Estovakian ranks, as while the two names that are recognizable in the Estovakian side (his and Toscha's) are Slavic, he alone has a Russian/Slavic accent, whereas the majority of the Estovakians (including all the rankers without exception and everyone else in Strigon team) speak in American-accented English, like their Emmerian opponents. Ilya Pasternak Voice Actor: Steve Van Wormer (US) Ilya Pasternak was a member of the Estovakian Central Forces Precinct Air Force 370th Aviation Regiment, 9th Tactical Fighter Squadron, also known as Strigon Team. He gained fame and popularity during the Estovakian Civil War that eventually brought the country under military rule. Ilya Pasternak was Victor Voychek's most promising student and he has great faith in him, as evidenced by him saying upon his arrival at Central Station 2 in Gracemeria that "he'd be sure to be a thorn in the side of the Emmerian military" with him as the new Strigon lead. Pasternak is gifted with a cool, confident and calm demeanor even when facing insurmountable opposition, and is an incredibly talented pilot. He holds a burning sense of rivalry with the Garuda Team, one that makes Voychek regret that he cannot join in the fight with him. Toscha Mijasik had also noticed that he preferred to listen to the pirated Emmerian radio broadcast, and upon asking whether or not he had a girl waiting for him Pasternak replied that he didn't. He also replied that he could get any woman he wanted, if he tried, which Toscha amusingly agrees upon. Pasternak flew the CFA-44 Nosferatu alone against the combined might of the Emmerian forces during their liberation of Gracemeria, so as to save the rest of his comrades from death. Using the Nosferatu's incredible speed and agility he proved to be well enough a match for the forces by himself, on top of the plane's advanced All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile (ADMM) system, reinforcement UCAVs (in game they are called UAVs), and its stealth capabilities. He was eventually shot down by Garuda 1 Talisman, glad that his comrades had made it out of the battle alive, and dies when the plane explodes. Toscha Mijasik Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal (US) At just 26 years old, Mijasik is the youngest member of the Strigon Team. His flying skills, however, are of such quality that he is even praised by his flight leader, Victor Voychek, during the invasion of Gracemeria. Before the war, he was still in high school, and also had a relationship with a woman called Ludmila Tolstoya. He prefers the brotherly nature of his new flight lead, Ilya Pasternak, to Voychek's reign, going so far as to refer to the latter as a 'pushy authority figure'. Despite being the 13'th member of his squad, he sticks with the callsign 'Strigon 12', citing he has used that number since the start of his career. When the squad returns from a patrol mission only to find that Gracemeria had been lost, he feels a sense of guilt, inside his heart begging for Ludmila's forgiveness. However, Pasternak urges his wingmen to return to Estovakia and defend their country's future while he sacrificed himself. Instead of joining in the defense of the the Chandelier railgun, he surrenders as his love for Ludmila is too great, and marries her in the game's epilogue (in a prison). It is implied that out of all the Strigon Team members, he is one of five survivor,including Voychek (in the cutscene when the strigon squadron arives in Gracemeria it shows twelve Strigon members,in the chandelier misson it shows seven,so the remaining are five) Lorenz Riedel Lorenz Riedel, callsign, Feniks; was born in Belka and eventually joined the Air Force before the outbreak of the Belkan War in 1995. Lorenz was assigned to the Belkan Air Force's 18th Air Division, 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Gault". His position being Gault Seven; the squadron was sent to the front lines in January 1995. Being led by Anton Kupchenko, the Gault Squadron was active until March of that same year, when all members suddenly disappeared without a trace. The Belkan Air Force pronounced them as killed in action, with no new information or reason for their disappearance. During this time, it is believed that the Anton Kupchenko had founded "A World With No Boundaries", a multi-national group of military personnel which aligned itself with no nation(s). On December 31, 1995, A World With No Boundaries planned to use the Belkan-made V-2 rocket to strike multiple capital cities around the world to achieve their plan of a conflict-free world. As the 66th AFU Galm of the Ustian Air Force's 6th Air Division flew towards Avalon Dam, the V2 launch facility, the Gault intercepted the Galm Team. During the battle, the unit was shot down. However, his body was not found at his aircraft's crash site. After the war, in 1996, reports of Lorenz Riedel being sighted began to arise. He was believed to have been seen in Oured, the capital city of the Osean Federation. Osean Special Operations began to investigate, however, his whereabouts were never confirmed. Lorenz had managed to evade Osean Special Operations and escape from the Osean Continent, making his way to the Anean Continent. He arrived in the Federal Republic of Estovakia, during the nation's long lasting civil war. During this time, Lorenz became a key part of the Estovakian Military. Riedel, like other defectors, brought technology from their homeland, and this technology became the deciding factor in the outcome of the Estovakian Civil War. Details on this technology remains undetermined as of 2015. Lorenz Riedel provided information on the XB-0 'Hresvelgr' and other support which lead to the construction of the P-1112 Aigaion 'Aerial Aircraft Carrier and Heavy Command Cruiser' and later, the P-1114 Gyges 'Fire Support System' and P-1113 Kotos 'Electronic Warfare Platform'. These P-111X models would become the Estovakian Aerial Fleet. After "The Generals" took power in Estovakia and with the outbreak of the Estovakian-Emmerian War ("the Anean Continental War"), the P-111X models were deployed into combat. During the war Lorenz was leading the Estovakian Central Forces Precinct Air Force 6th Aviation Regiment 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron. During the Emmerian counterattack, the Estovakian Aerial Fleet was ambushed by multiple Emmerian Aircraft, most notably of which was the by-then legendary pilot Garuda 1. During the battle, the P-1112 Aigaion lost many of its engines, and it was at that time that Lorenz Riedel launched from the Aigaion in an Su-33 'Flanker-D' and attempted to defend the massive aircraft. However, in the end he was shot down by the Emmerian Air Force's 28th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Garuda". His current status is unknown. References * EGC Games 83/100 http://www.egcgames.com/content.php?id=470 * Xbox Live Marketplace External links *[http://www.acecombatsix.com/ Ace Combat 6 Official Site] (en) *[http://www.acecombat.jp/ace6/index.html Ace Combat 6 Official Site] (jp) *[http://namco-ch.net/acecombat6/index.php Namco Ace Combat 6 Site] (jp) *Press Release Announcement *[http://gaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Xbox_360_Achievements:_Ace_Combat_6:_Fires_of_Liberation A list of Xbox 360 Achievements for Ace Combat 6] *Ace Combat Series Wiki Category:Ace Combat Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Flight simulation video games Category:Video Games Category:2007 Video Games Category:Only on Xbox 360 Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Exclusives